El poder de una muggle
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: reto orgasmo para vicio insano. Hermione y Draco sostienen una peculiar conversación que trae consecuencias. No tiene mucha coherencia, así que no esperéis un best seller, pero un reto es un reto. Si queréis matarme, leerlo para que lo hagáis con motivos.


**NA: **No esperéis mucha coherencia en este one-shot porque pertenece a la tabla de bebidas de la comunidad "fandom insano" de LJ. Realmente aún estoy coloraa por haber escrito estas cochinadas, pero me salió del alma -tengo un alma algo sucia por lo visto u.u-

Os advierto que después de subir este one-shot me metí en mi refugio anti-bombas, así que para aquellas que preparaban el bazoka, se siente!

Si queréis leer algo más de mí, podéis ir a mi LJ "Hiromi-yuki." o ir a mi perfil, recomiendo esto ultimo, porque hace siglos que mi pobre Elejota permanece desierto, pero comenzaré de nuevo a disparar (Me he graduado Wosh!) y un trabajo muchisimo más serio y mas currado es "With me" un Dramione bastante dramatico en el que tengo muchas esperanzas puestas (Hiromi pone ojitos del gato de Sreck)

* * *

De todos los diálogos rocambolescos que su imaginación había elaborado en cualquier discusión con Malfoy, nunca se esperó debatir con el hurón lo que en ese minuto debatían.

- En serio Granger es imposible que los muggles sean tan vulgares para inventar bebidas cuyos nombres sean tan... sexuales.

Orgasmo. Orgasmo. Orgasmo.

"Maldita educación muggle, y maldito hurón por tomar la asignatura"

Ese curso Draco se había apuntado a Educación Muggle, alegando que Runas Mágicas con Vector eran inaguantables además de muy complicadas, y creyéndose superior se sumergió en el universo que él con tanta vehemencia rechazaba: estudios muggles. Solo para acabar sermoneado, ruborizado y bastante descolado por las "costumbres" de esos seres inferiores.

- Malfoy, no voy a discutir contigo acerca de los nombres de las bebidas muggles, confórmate con la idea de que nunca se te pasará la cabeza probarla.

Jugueteó con su pluma, el pergamino casi intacto, y volvió a inclinarse para susurrar en tono socarrón:

- Bueno Granger, al menos me queda el consuelo de que probablemente te beberías un orgasmo, pero apuesto todas las arcas de mi familia que no eres capaz de disfrutarlo – Hizo una pausa, viendo como la pigmentación de la sangre sucia cambiaba a una tonalidad roja bermellón - ¿O es que ni siquiera sabes de lo que deriva el nombre de ese…?

- Chupito – Murmuró, oyendo como la clase de estudios muggles continuaba ignorante a su estado.

- Chupito – Colaboró – ¿O es que Weasel por fin tuvo agallas? – Silencio - ¿O fue Potter? – Otro silencio - ¿O fue el gorila de Krum? – Risa – Vaya Granger, un patito feo como tú y tienes bastantes pretendientes.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y lo fulminó.

- ¿Porqué no te dedicas a hacer algo de vida social, en lugar de husmear en la mía? – Espetó.

Él sonrió mientras fingía coger notas, Hermione con el bochorno se había olvidado disimular.

- Porque es divertido meterme con una mojigata como tú… ¿acaso no es obvio?

"Hijo de..."

Pero algo iluminó su mirada, y Draco fue testigo de aquella diminuta luz maliciosa en los oscuros orbes rodeado de pestañas.

- Malfoy, estoy pensando que quizás estés tan interesado en saber acerca de mis experiencias… - Tosió – sexuales, porque es tu única fuente de conocimiento en esa vida tuya, que tanto vuelcas como buen samaritano en los demás.

Algo caliente y vergonzoso trepó por su cuello y se instaló en sus mejillas, cuando Draco la miró, ella le sonrió con triunfo.

Estaba ruborizado.

¡Él!

oOo

Había pasado exactamente dos días desde que Hermione se fue del aula de estudios muggles como orgullosa vencedora.

Draco como buena serpiente la espió hasta que se desprendió de sus "acompañantes", ya que ellos iban a entrenar con el Equipo - Draco añadió como nota mental, espiarlos cuando zanjara la deuda pendiente con la sangre sucia – y cargada de libros y pergaminos se fue sola a su hogar como buena rata; a la biblioteca.

- Hola Granger.

Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada, en su lugar siguió escribiendo a toda velocidad en el pergamino mientras fruncía ligeramente el labio inferior.

A Draco no le gustaba ser ignorado.

- Evanesco.

Hermione abrió la boca ahogando un grito de horror.

- ¡Mi ensayo de Historia, Malfoy! – Gritó.

- ¡Chist! – La Bibliotecaria amonesto a la estudiante con una mirada severa.

Ruborizada por la vergüenza y la presencia de Malfoy, se levantó de la mesa sacando su varita.

- Como no me des dentro de cinco segundos mi ensayo llamaré a mi Jefa de casa – Amenazó.

Él por el contrario mostrándose muy satisfecho de haber obtenido la atención de Granger se sentó en la mesa y recargando su barbilla en la mano, sonrió.

- El contra hechizo te devolverá tu adorado trozo de papel – Ironizó con voz aflautada – Solo quiero zanjar algo pendiente.

Ella cruzó los brazos alzando el mentón, orgullosa.

- No me puedo creer que pueda aún herirte lo que sucedió en Estudios muggles, es estúpido.

- Una sangre sucia nunca me ha ganado, y nunca lo hará.

Hermione sonrió burlona.

- ¿Tienes perdidas de memoria, Malfoy?

Draco gruñó recordando el tercer curso y la bofetada que casi le arranca la cabeza por defender al borracho y gigante Guardabosques.

- Hagamos una apuesta Granger, algo sin malicia – Ignoró aquel recordatorio para centrarse en su plan.

- Yo no hago apuestas, son inmorales.

- Hablar de orgasmos también lo es, y recuerdo como te llenaste la boca en clase – Devolvió con una sonrisa.

De nuevo aquella molesta sensación de parecer un tomate con insolación.

- ¿Qué quieres? Quiero terminar mi ensayo, y para terminarlo primero tienes que devolvérmelo, y dejar de obsequiarme con tu presencia.

- La apuesta consiste, en que si yo gano tu harás por mí, el resto del año todos los trabajos de esa estúpida asignatura muggle

- ¿Y si tu pierdes?

- No lo haré – Ella le fulminó – Dejaré de recordarte tus raíces muggles.

- Vaya, que amable. Pero no necesito tu caridad. – Respondió furiosa.

Draco se rió.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Se rindió – Haré lo que tu me pidas.

- ¿Todo?

- No me gusta como sonríes.

- Acostúmbrate a ello, Malfoy.

Intercambiaron varios segundos de miradas.

- ¿Qué apuesta tengo que ganar?

- Pareces muy segura, sangre sucia.

- No puedo perder contra ti – Sonrió – Tengo grandes planes que hacer con mi victoria.

Por fin Draco le informó y disfrutó como el rostro de la Gryffindor cambiaba de color simultáneamente, demostrando cuantos matices podía tener el bermellón.

- ¡No! – Exclamó.

- ¡Shhh! – De nuevo Pince interrumpía la furiosa replica, con otra mirada severa.

Hermione se sentó frente a él, fulminándolo.

- No pienso hacer algo… tan asqueroso.

- Entonces perderás.

- ¡Nunca acepté tal cosa!

- Oh sí, claro que lo hiciste.

Ella se quedó muda, claro que había aceptado su apuesta. Pero su error fue aceptar un reto sin conocer la finalidad del mismo. Se maldijo, no tendría que haber pecado de seguridad cuando se trataba de Malfoy.

Y algo que no quería Hermione, era ser otra de las esclavas de Malfoy.

Solo le quedaba dos salidas: hacer lo que Malfoy pedía, o… perder su escaso tiempo libre haciéndole los trabajos al Hurón.

- Lo haré.

- Claro que lo harás – Dijo satisfecho – La cuestión es si me convences, mojigata.

De nuevo Hermione sentía como Malfoy apuñalaba su orgullo con saña.

Apretó los labios.

- Te voy a convencer de tal manera, que creerás que verdaderamente siento lo que finjo.

Draco tenía intención de hacérselo deletrear.

- ¿El que fingirás, Sangre sucia?

Se mordió la lengua impidiéndose a sí misma explotar, y con las mejillas llenas de color murmuró:

- Un orgasmo.

Parecía muy satisfecho con su vergüenza, y ella se prometió así misma apuñalar su confianza como él había apuñalado su orgullo.

Quid pro quo

Se desanudó en silencio la corbata, convirtiéndola en una tira bicolor que se deslizó por los cuellos de su camisa hasta reposar con dejadez en la mesa, bajo la mirada de Malfoy se desabrochó un botón – solo uno – de la camisa, haciendo que el fresco entrara por debajo de la prenda. Draco encogió las piernas cuando Granger estirando las suyas le golpeó con suavidad su canilla, medio recostada en la dura silla, a punto de deslizarse al suelo, Hermione comenzó la función.

Gimió.

Fue un gemido bajo y con unas notas roncas, pero el segundo fue mas dulce, propio de una mujer insatisfecha que busca más y más. El sexo es glotonería. 10 para la teórica de Granger, pensó Malfoy divertido.

Pero después de unos segundos, los gemidos no fueron cortos, sino que comenzaron a formar una cadena, cada uno más desecho que el anterior, e iba en crescendo. Algunas veces la punta de la lengua sobresalía de los labios entreabiertos, recogiendo el sabor de sus propios labios, y las manos de Granger comenzaron a moverse. Se acarició el cuello desnudo y sus dedos maltratados por la escritura bajaron suavemente a sus pechos, pero lo esquivaron.

Y por ese sutil gesto, Draco se sintió casi gruñir descontento con el espectáculo. Pero no pudo enfadarse al darse cuenta de cómo lo enloqueció haciéndose olvidarse de la apuesta, cuando se prendió de aquel sonido desfallecido y agudo.

Estaba excitado y abochornado quiso disimularlo, pero entonces ella cesó todo el teatro para mirarlo muy satisfecha.

- Creo que he ganado – Se volvió a abrochar el botoncito de su camisa, y se recolocó la corbata. Pese a sus ademanes pudorosos tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, pero no quería olvidar la acción más atrevida y menos pensada en su vida. Se sentía muy orgullosa no solo de haber ganado a Malfoy, sino que además, había dejado la razón por el disfrute y el furor de un juego.

Increíble, viniendo de ella.

Pero por supuesto Draco, excitado como un animal en celo después del espectáculo, no se iba a ganar, a pesar de las evidencias.

Sudor, cierta protuberancia en sus pantalones bien escondida bajo la mesa y ojos dilatados.

- No me lo he creído – Ni siquiera su voz se salvaba, sonaba ronca.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Entonces puedes ponerte de pie?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con alarma.

Solo necesitaba eso para asegurarse.

- He ganado.

Y Draco no se sintió capaz de decirla que era mentira.

- Mañana prepárate para tu nuevo papel de esclavo de Gryffindor.

Puede que Draco jamás se presentara, que nunca aceptara su derrota, pero los dos sabían que nuevamente Hermione Jane Granger había ganado.

Y él comenzaba a sentir cierto dolor insano en sus partes nobles necesitadas.

Fin

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
